


Punishment

by Kianna_YM



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kianna_YM/pseuds/Kianna_YM
Summary: *如果业绩垫底的屠夫会受到恶灵的惩罚......*大量血腥描写注意*说到底还是我太菜了，我对不起弗兰克，他一定不会垫底的呜呜我只是在满足自己肮脏的幻想。
Kudos: 1





	Punishment

黑压压的乌云堆积在上空，翻腾着，时不时传来人类痛苦的尖叫和嘶吼；血红的天仿佛无时无刻不在向中央的平台上裹挟而来，又好像从未接近丝毫；蜘蛛腿状的触手从四面八方伸来，朝着中间略有些消瘦的少年张牙舞爪。  
弗兰克不是第一次来这个地方：他和恶灵，他们的顶头上司，做过不少各种各样的交易——就像其他人一样，但这是他第一次因为这种原因被迫来到这里。  
沾在面具上的血迹已经干涸了，留下了一片深褐色的印子。弗兰克做着深呼吸，等待着未知的审判，但焦虑的呼吸一次次被面具禁锢着，他只能听见自己的呼吸声了。  
这并不全是他的问题，弗兰克不由得觉得有些委屈。现在的人类在一次次游戏中磨炼出了越发强悍的意志，技能也在随着经验的累计逐渐娴熟，甚至对于像弗兰克这样外表没什么威胁性的杀手，他们连恐惧都几乎消失殆尽。  
哦，要往细里算，甚至还有逃生者在被他扛起来时摸摸他的腰，捏捏他的腿，就差没把手放在那被运动裤遮挡住的臀部上了。  
弗兰克在面具下撇了撇嘴。相比之下，他才是这一场场游戏的受害者吧。  
然而恶灵不会听他解释，这个没有感情的恶魔只在乎杀手们能献祭给他多少灵魂——然后再把他们扔进无穷无尽的游戏中。“军团”中有四个人，理应能贡献更多的灵魂，如今却沦落为一届失败的屠夫，恶灵为此感到不满与愤怒。  
恶灵没有嘴，也当然不会说话。它“说话”的方式就像现在这样，声音直接传进弗兰克的脑袋里，还附带了惩罚性质的剧痛。  
“对......对，是我做的不够好。”弗兰克咬紧了牙关，面具下的额头已经布满汗珠。他痛苦的捂住自己的脑袋，下意识的蹲下身，好像这样能减少一些痛苦。  
“我应当，应当献给您更多的人类，将他们赶尽杀绝......啊！！”  
还没等弗兰克说完他的认错词，一根尖刺拔地而起，径直捅穿了他的腹部。他能感觉到坚硬的漆黑尖刺擦着他的脊椎，将他的胃穿成两半，更粗一些的下端好像划破了他的肠子，一时间血液浸染了他皮衣下的灰色卫衣，顺着尖刺的顶端缓缓流下。  
弗兰克疼的失了声，瞪大了眼睛，只有喉咙里发出一丝干涸的嘶哑的呻吟。他的心脏跳的比开启狂暴追人时还剧烈，鲜血一泵一泵的被压上喉咙，血腥的气味充斥着他的口腔和鼻腔。  
他的双腿下垂着，双手无力的凭着潜意识抵抗着将自己捅穿的尖刺。这一行为似乎又引起了恶灵的不满，细如肉勾的尖刺一瞬间穿过右半边肩胛骨和肋骨，仿佛是为了避免误伤他的心脏，将他的身子吊起来。  
原来人类被挂上钩子是这种感觉吗，弗兰克想到。  
恶灵对他的折磨远不止如此。从大脑深处传来的声音大的仿佛要震碎他的耳膜，严厉而愤怒的警告让他开始感到恐惧——他已经很久没有体会过这种感觉了，甚至第一次杀人时的害怕也不及现在的感觉。  
大量的失血让弗兰克眼前发黑，被面具小洞限制的视野更加狭隘模糊。如果在以前，他还是个正常人类的时候，早就已经成了一具尸体了，然而拜恶灵所赐，他现在求生不得求死不能。  
他已经无力思考恶灵的话了，尖锐的声音像是千百根针扎在他的头皮上，让他痛不欲生，血液开始沿着尖刺插入的缝隙一点点滴了下来，砸在地上，发出细微的“啪嗒”声。  
弗兰克好像在什么时候听过这种声音。是游戏结束后从刀尖滴落的血滴发出的，还是被挂上钩子的无助人类潺潺流下的？逐渐困难的呼吸让他没有力气再去思索这样无关紧要的问题，或者说是任何事情。  
他求饶了吗？貌似。他认错了吗？有也未必是诚心的。他向恶灵许诺了吗？  
答案是肯定的。  
从进入这个地方开始，杀戮已经成为了他的责任，满足恶灵自然而然是他的义务。  
更何况，他还要三个朋友，他愿意倾其所有保护的朋友。  
弗兰克再次醒来时，是在奥蒙德的雪地里。不远处，“军团”的住所摇曳着橙黄的灯光，仿佛招着手指引他归来。身上的伤竟然已经奇迹般的愈合了，光滑的皮肤上没有一丝受折磨的痕迹，只有被染成深红的卫衣和被刺穿的布料昭告着一个事实：他受到了恶灵的惩罚。  
一阵寒风吹过，弗兰克不由得打了个哆嗦。他捂住了布料上被划开的缺口，掌心尚存的余热让他感到一丝温暖，虽然这并不能阻挡刺骨的空气。掌心的皮肤摩挲过布料破损的边缘，弗兰克面具下的嘴角扬起一抹苦涩的笑。  
该换衣服了。


End file.
